Transformers - No sleep for the weary
by TheBossbot
Summary: Optimus Prime is in trouble once more lol


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; I also do not own Causeway she is owned by Lady-Elita-One and is used by her permission, I also do not own Coral she is owned by Powerful-2- Wheeler and used by her permission.

Requested one shot story for Lady-Elita-One and Powerful-2-Wheeler

Humor

Transformers - No sleep for the weary

Optimus was so tired between his duties as Sire and trying to find Galvatron; it was wearing him down. He wanted nothing more than to fall into a nice recharge cycle right now with no interruptions at all.

However that was not going to happen in the next 24 hours or so as Causeway walked up to him; she had a sexy smile on her faceplates.

"Optimus dear spark, would you mind watching Coral tonight?" Causeway asked.

"Of course, but where are you off too?" Optimus asked her.

She shrugged and smiled.

"That my dear sexy mech is a surprise," she said.

"Oh okay," Optimus said.

Causeway kissed Optimus on lip plates and she headed out; Cade Yeager walked up toward Optimus he had a smile on his face.

"What's up, Optimus?" Cade asked.

"The sky, stars, moon and the sun as well as the ceiling," Optimus said as Cade laughed.

He knew giant alien beings sometimes didn't understand things; but that was alright.

"Sire, can we play a game?" Coral asked.

"Sure, what would you like to play?" Optimus asked.

Coral looked around and an excited expression crossed her little face plates, and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Tag," she said. "Everyone plays tag," Coral said as Optimus glanced down at Cade who smirked.

"Round up all the Autobots," Optimus said.

Cade had rounded up Ratchet, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs for the game Coral wanted to play.

"Why are we here again?" Crosshairs asked.

"Because your leader's daughter wants to play tag," Cade said.

"Right," Crosshairs mumbled.

They heard stomping sounds as Grimlock came up in T-rex mode, he watched Coral who giggled at him.

"Me, Grimlock want to play with tiny sparkling in tag," Grimlock said.

"Grimy is first," Coral said as everyone ran as Grimlock chased the Autobot and swung his tale at Crosshairs.

"Me, Grimlock say tag YOU it," Grimlock said swatting Crosshairs with his tale.

"Bloody Dinobot," Crosshairs grumbled.

Coral tilted her head at that, and seemed to be thinking to herself.

As the day went on, they played all different games together. She even had everyone coloring too even the other Autobots.

"I do not get this activity what is the fragging point to all this?" Crosshairs ranted.

Cade glanced up at Crosshairs then.

"You should watch your talk around Coral; she is an impressible kid." Cade said.

"Cybertronians call their young either sparklings or younglings, Cade." Drift said as they saw Optimus starting to fall into recharge. "Sensei is going into recharge," Drift said.

"Oh no, he can't recharge and stick us with the sparkling," Crosshairs grumbled as he put something near Optimus which was a rigged alarm.

Crosshairs smirked, and then made the alarm go off startling his leader and prime. Optimus bolted up with his sword in his hand, his optics alert as he looked around and saw Crosshairs smirking.

"What the frag did you do to me; you smart aft!?" yelled Optimus.

Coral once more tilted her head and looked at her Sire and his Autobots as she sat and colored very nicely. The others heard some loud aggressive music playing and saw Bumblebee heading over with Tessa and Shane. The song playing was a loud rap song and even Optimus had to look annoyed at what passed as music on this planet.

Shane got out of Bumblebee and did a little dance and shook his butt singing the words to a song by Sir Mix a lot.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie you other brothers can't deny when..." Shane stopped singing and glanced up at the Autobots. "Oh please, tell me you have music on your planet," he said.

"That is not music I know music and that is not music." Ratchet grumbled.

"What are you talking about this is kick ass music?" Shane said.

Coral glanced up once more from her coloring and tilted her head; and then went back to coloring her picture.

Tessa glanced at Shane.

"Told you so," she said as she went right over to her dad hugged him and then went over to Coral. "Coral, honey hello and how are you today?" Tessa asked as Coral giggled and opened her mouth to talk.

"I am fine, but if these fragging Autobots don't get their slagging afts in gear I will never get any more coloring or games done." Coral said as every single Autobot including Coral's Sire had their mouths open in shock.

"I told you, didn't I tell you; I said watch you mouths in front of the little one they are impressive. I would hate to be you guys when Causeway gets home and finds out." Cade said as all the mechs suddenly put their hands to their interfacing units including Optimus remembering the past.

Oh no!

Moral of this story Always watch what you say in front of impressionable little ones or else!


End file.
